Sanki
by Tavshed
Summary: Zima w Soul Society jest naprawdę ciężka. A już szczególnie dla porucznika trzeciej dywizji, której kapitanem jest Gin Ichimaru... Krótka historia o genialnym pomyśle na tle śnieżnej pogody.


- Izuru, no dalej! Nie masz się czego bać!

Izuru Kira siedział przesadnie wyprostowany, z całej siły ściskając w rękach brązowy sznurek i z obawą patrzył w dół na swojego kapitana. Czerwona czapka co chwila zjeżdżała mu z czoła, opadając na oczy, mróz szczypał dotkliwie jego policzki, a po głowie obijała się cały czas jedna i ta sama myśl:

_Dlaczego ja nigdy nie potrafię mu odmówić?_

...

Izuru Kira siedział bezpiecznie za swoim biurkiem w placówce trzeciego oddziału i skrupulatnie wypełniał zaległe raporty. Nigdy nie miał większych problemów z papierkową robotą (w przeciwieństwie do innych poruczników), ale tego dnia cieszył się z niej dwa razy bardziej. Każde spojrzenie za okno przyprawiało go o gęsią skórkę i współczucie dla Renjiego Abaraia, któremu trafił się dzisiaj obchód. Na dworze szalała prawdziwa śnieżyca. No dobrze, może nie śnieżyca, ale padało i to dość mocno. Zimy w Soul Society zazwyczaj kończyły się na lekkich przymrozkach, od czasu do czasu może trochę poprószyło. W tym roku jednak mieli zimę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Wszystko na dworze, łącznie z wychodzącymi na spacer Shinigami, było białe. Drzewa uginały się pod ciężarem nakrywającej je puchowej kołdry, siedziby oddziałów wyglądały niczym żywcem wyjęte z Bożo Narodzeniowych pocztówek, a każde wyjście na zewnątrz kończyło się murowanym przeziębieniem. Kira uśmiechnął się. Tak, naprawdę dawno nie cieszył się tak bardzo z pracy za biurkiem!

Zamykając kolejną teczkę i przysuwając sobie drugą, Izuru podniósł na chwilę wzrok i spojrzał na swojego kapitana. Gin Ichimaru nie wydawał się podzielać jego zadowolenia ze spędzania czasu na zapełnianiu luk w dokumentach. Niby siedział na swoim stanowisku z kilkoma otwartymi teczkami na blacie, jednak jego uwagę całkiem zdawały się pochłaniać płatki śniegu, obijające się o oszronioną szybę. Opierał głowę na dłoni i ze spiczastym nosem praktycznie przyklejonym do szyby obserwował ich dziki taniec na wietrze. W drugiej ręce trzymał długopis (w lewej, zauważył Izuru, a Gin był praworęczny) i beznamiętnie włączał go i wyłączał lekkimi uderzeniami o biurko.

Kira uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wrócił do raportu na temat swojej zeszłotygodniowej walki z Hollowem. Nie miał zamiaru upominać swojego kapitana, by wrócił do pracy. Właściwie i tak by to pewnie nic nie dało. Gin zbyłby go krótkim „Dobrze, Izuru, już się tym zajmuję", po czym nadal wpatrywałby się w okno. Ichimaru nie był typem osoby, która przejmowałaby się aktami. On raczej uważał je za niepotrzebną stratę czasu i dokładnie w ten sposób je traktował. Gdyby nie upór Kiry, co do dokładności opisywanych w nich zdarzeń i sprawdzania pracy swojego kapitana, wyszłoby na to, że oddział trzeci został już trzykrotnie zaatakowany przez kosmitów, dwa razy przeżył bombardowanie oddziału siódmego, kapitan Hitsugaya jest synem Dziadka Mroza, a kapitan Kuchiki pod przykrywką uczęszcza na spotkania Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami.

Tak, Gin nie był zbyt pomocny w pracy za biurkiem.

Raczej w niej przeszkadzał.

Izuru zakończył swoje sprawozdanie. Chciał przejrzeć je jeszcze raz, by sprawdzić czy wszystko się zgadza, gdy jego wzrok znów padł na kapitana. Ichimaru nadal siedział w tej samej pozycji, prawie przyklejony do szyby. Kiedy jednak porucznik miał przenieść swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na karty dokumentu, mężczyzna nagle drgnął. Wyprostował się lekko, przestając opierać głowy na dłoni, rysy jego twarzy złagodniały, a na ustach pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek. Kira już dokładnie wiedział, co on oznacza.

Kłopoty. I to głównie dla niego.

Gdy Gin przekręcił głowę w jego stronę, Izuru natychmiast chwycił teczkę i zaczął udawać niezwykle pochłoniętego swoją pracą. Może, jeśli kapitan zauważy jak bardzo jest zajęty, zrezygnuje ze swojego zapewne jak zawsze _genialnego_ pomysłu i wróci do wpatrywania się w szybę. Kira zdawał sobie sprawę, że stosował tę metodę prawie zawsze i nigdy nie skutkowała, ale może dzisiaj, może teraz, może w ten mroźny poranek, może…

- Izuruuu… - odezwał się nagle Ichimaru ze swoją perfekcyjnie wystudiowaną miną niewinnego dziecka, proszącego o cukierki przed obiadem.

_Psia mać!_

- Tak, kapitanie? – odparł ostrożnie porucznik, czując nadciągającą katastrofę. Starając się ignorować uczucie niepokoju, sięgnął po długopis i zaczął poprawiać w jego oczach mało korzystnie wyglądające zdanie.

Gin przyglądał mu się przez chwilę ze słodkim uśmiechem, zapewne nieudolną kopią porucznik Kusajishi, po czym wypalił:

- Izuru, chodźmy na sanki.

Długopis Kiry, zamiast grzecznie zrobić okrągły zawijas na końcu litery „y", nagle zboczył z kursu, wpadając na stojące w wersie niżej „e" i „p", oraz zahaczając o kropkę jeszcze dalej znajdującej się litery „j". Izuru podniósł szybko przerażone spojrzenie i ignorując małe zamieszanie na karcie raportu, wbił je w swojego niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie kapitana.

- Na co? – spytał słabym głosem, czując uderzającą w jego ciało falę gorąca i występujący na nim zimny pot.

- Na sanki! – powtórzył z entuzjazmem Ichimaru, podnosząc się z krzesła z takim zapałem, że prawie je przewrócił.

Izuru patrzył na niego jeszcze chwilę, po czym zatrzasnął teczkę, wstał i podszedł do szafki, gdzie umieścił ją drżącymi rękami.

- Ka-kapitanie – zaczął jak najspokojniej – czy był pan kiedykolwiek na sankach?

- No właśnie nie! – odkrzyknął Gin, szczerząc się coraz bardziej. – Ale pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio odprawialiśmy tego Hollowa? Widziałeś te dzieci zjeżdżające z tamtej górki? To musi być fajne!

- Kapitanie, ale, jak sam pan zauważył, to były dzieci – tłumaczył nadal tym samym spokojnym głosem Izuru, chociaż wątpił czy cokolwiek z tego, co powie zdoła dotrzeć do umysłu mężczyzny. – Osobom z pana czy moją rangą nie przystoją już takie zabawy. Poza tym, nie mamy odpowiedniego sprzętu. Właściwie, przecież nawet nie mamy sanek –

stwierdził nagle Kira, zaskakując samego siebie, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Porucznik odetchnął z ulgą, żegnając się już z pomysłem saneczkarstwa i zaczął przeglądać regał w poszukiwaniu innych dokumentów.

Entuzjazm Gina zaczął stopniowo spadać, co idealnie przedstawiała jego twarz. Uśmiech zdawał się powoli topnieć, wracając powoli do poprzedniego stanu. Mężczyzna westchnął i widocznie przyznając w duchu rację swojemu podwładnemu, skierował się z powrotem w stronę biurka. Zanim jednak zdążył opaść na drewniane krzesło i powrócić do bezmyślnego wpatrywania się w płatki śniegu w jego głowie zapaliła się wielka, żółta żarówka.

- Rangiku! – krzyknął nagle, unosząc obie ręce do góry w geście zwycięstwa.

Wystraszony niespodziewanym wybuchem Izuru wręcz podskoczył i spojrzał zszokowany na swojego kapitana.

- C-Co? – jęknął, modląc się o to, że doznał tylko omamu słuchowego. – Co ma do tego wszystkiego porucznik Matsumoto?

- Izuru, nie pamiętasz? Przecież w zeszłym roku Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami chciało wybrać się do Świata Żywych i urządzić sobie takie sporty zimowe!

- No tak, pamiętam, ale przecież całe wydarzenie nie doszło do skutku przez ten dziwny wybuch mocy we wschodniej Karakurze…

- Co nie znaczy, że nie były do niego przygotowane! – przerwał mu Gin na tyle głośno, że Kira skrzywił się lekko. – Rangiku na pewno ma jeszcze jakieś sanki czy odpowiednią odzież.

- No… Nie wiem… - mruknął cicho porucznik, czując, że właściwie nie ma już więcej argumentów, a grunt powoli ucieka spod jego stóp.

- Izuruuu – zajęczał Ichimaru, w nieskończoność przeciągając samogłoski i łapiąc skonsternowanego mężczyznę za ręce. Kira zarumienił się i spojrzał niepewnie na swojego kapitana. – Prooooszę. Obiecuję, że do końca zimy nie będę cię już nigdzie ciągał. Będę grzecznie siedział za biurkiem i wypełniał te nudne dokumenty.

Izuru przyglądał się jeszcze chwilę jego uśmiechniętej twarzy, po czym westchnął z rezygnacją.

- No dobrze, ale… - zaczął, jednak nie zdążył skończyć. Gin wybuchnął piekielnie głośnym „hura!", przyciągnął go do siebie i uścisnął mocno. Zanim zdezorientowany nagłym i tak bliskim kontaktem ze swoim kapitanem Kira zdążył dojść do siebie, Ichimaru złapał go za rękę i wyciągnął na dwór. Chwilę później stali już pod drzwiami siedziby oddziału dziesiątego.

...

Porucznik Matsumoto rzeczywiście okazała się świetnie przygotowana na tego typu okazje. Kobieta z radością oderwała się od pracy (którą wykonywała tylko trochę bardziej efektywnie niż kapitan Ichimaru – robiła papierowe samolociki) i ignorując pytania absolutnie zdezorientowanego nagłym wtargnięciem Gina, kapitana Hitsugayi, zaprowadziła ich do swojego pokoju. Kiedy Rangiku kazała im chwilę poczekać na kanapie, po czym wróciła obładowana rzeczami niczym sklep zajmujący się sportami zimowymi zawodowo, Kira zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jej szafa nie jest przypadkiem powiększona o inny wymiar.

O dziwo, kurtki Matsumoto były chyba w każdym dostępnym rozmiarze, kolorze, a nawet pogrupowane na męskie i damskie (Izuru zdał sobie sprawę, iż wolałby stoczyć walkę z tysiącem Menosów niż pójść z tą kobietą na zakupy). Dobór ubrań dla kapitana Ichimaru poszedł zadziwiająco szybko. Gin po prostu złapał te, które leżały najbliżej niego i ubrał się w nie. Z Kirą było już gorzej. I bynajmniej, nie z winy głównego zainteresowanego. Po prostu kapitan Ichimaru odkrył świetną rozrywkę w ubieraniu podwładnego. Izuru musiał przymierzyć chyba wszystkie znajdujące się tam ubrania (- Czy to nie jest, aby damska kurtka, kapitanie? – Ależ skąd!) zanim razem z Matsumoto wybrali ostateczną wersję.

Izuru czuł się dziwnie, a można nawet powiedzieć _dziwacznie_, przechodząc przez zaśnieżone Soul Society w tych zwyczajnych ubraniach. Miał na sobie czerwoną, zimową kurtkę ze specjalnymi mankietami, chroniącymi przed wpadającym do rękawów śniegiem, niezwykle długi szalik z nieokreślonym wzrokiem, kilkakrotnie przewiązany wokół szyi, duże, czarne buty, grube rękawiczki oraz czerwoną czapkę z dziwnymi warkoczykami, która co sekundę zsuwała mu się na oczy. W ręce niósł zielone, płaskie urządzenie, wykonane z plastiku, które Matsumoto określiła mianem „jabłuszka". Niósł je pod pachą, co chwila posyłając mu zdegustowane spojrzenie z powodu zastosowania, które zapamiętał aż nazbyt dobrze. Kiedy Rangiku powiedziała, że trzeba włożyć je między nogi, po czym na nim zjechać, kapitan Ichimaru dostał niepohamowanej fali chichotu, a sam Kira zaczął na zmianę blednąć i się rumienić.

- Izuru, chodź, to już chyba niedaleko! – krzyknął Gin, odwracając się do swojego porucznika. Posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech i pociągnął mocniej za rękę. Na początku Kira sądził, że gest ten ma być zapewnieniem, że mężczyzna nie rozmyśli się w pewnym momencie i nie postanowi dać drapaka. Potem jednak uświadomił sobie, że kapitan robi to ze względów bezpieczeństwa, co sprawiło rozlanie przyjemnego ciepła w jego wnętrzu. Raz nawet specjalnie zachwiał się, by zdać sobie sprawę, że od razu zostanie złapany i mocno przyciągnięty, co mu bardzo pochlebiało.

W oczach Izuru, Gin w zimowych ubraniach wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej od niego. Kapitan miał na sobie wyglądającą na dość cienką, choć tak naprawdę ciepłą, niebieską kurtkę, tak samo duże jak on, zimowe buty i czarne rękawiczki. Całość prezentowałaby się bardzo szykownie, gdyby nie jeden element, którego ani Kira, ani Matsumoto nie zdołali wybić mu z głowy – Ichimaru uparł się na bardzo jaskraworóżowe, puszyste nauszniki, które teraz z dumą nosił na uszach. Izuru przyznał w duchu, że nawet cieszył się z uporu kapitana na ten dość ekscentryczny element. Mógł mieć pewność, że dzięki niemu do końca życia nie zapomni wyrazu twarzy Renjiego Abaraia, gdy spotkali go szczękającego zębami z zimna przy jednej z bram wychodzących Seireitei.

- Hej, wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy na miejscu – rzekł nagle Gin, zatrzymując się i opierając ciągnięte przez całą drogę za sobą, stare, drewniane sanki o pień jednego z drzew.

Izuru obejrzał się wokoło i stwierdził, że właściwie nie znajdowali się aż tak daleko domu, jak mogło mu się wydawać po tym wyczerpującym marszu przez śnieg. Stali na jednym z kilku wzgórz okrążających Soul Society (Kira miał wrażenie, że to było najwyższe), z którego można było dostrzec prawie całą wschodnią część miasta. Po ich lewej i prawej stronie znajdował się las. Porucznik jeszcze przez chwilę podziwiał okolicę, po czym westchnął i spojrzał w dół góry. Nagle świadomość, jak bardzo złym pomysłem była zgoda na tą wyprawę, uderzyła go z taką mocą, że zdziwił się, że nadal stoi na nogach.

- Ka-kapitanie… - zaczął Izuru, lecz słysząc, że się jąka, urwał na chwilę i wziął głęboki wdech. – Kapitanie, nie sądzisz, że ta góra jest nieco… stroma? – zapytał, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi jak najbardziej nonszalancką i obojętną barwę. Porażka w tej kwestii była druzgocąca.

- No cóż – odparł dyplomatycznie Gin, poprawiając nauszniki i biorąc do ręki „jabłuszko". – Może jest nieco wyższa niż się spodziewałem, ale to chyba dobrze. Podobno im większa górka tym lepsza zabawa – powiedział, po czym nastała między nimi chwila ciszy.

- Aha – mruknął w końcu Kira i już chciał zaproponować taktyczny odwrót, gdy Ichimaru zapytał:

- To mogę zjeżdżać pierwszy?

Izuru odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę. Z niebieskich oczu widniało czyste przesłanie, mówiące „A chociaż myślałeś, że będzie inaczej?". Kapitan wydał się je zrozumieć, bo już po sekundzie siedział na plastikowej zabawce i trzymając mocno za uchwyt, uśmiechnął się do porucznika.

- To do zobaczenia na dole – powiedział raźno, po czym odepchnął się mocno nogami, by wjechać na krzywiznę.

...

_Dlaczego ja nigdy nie potrafię mu odmówić?_

Izuru siedział na drewnianych sankach, sceptycznie spoglądając w dół na swojego kapitana. Fakt, że Gin zjechał bezpiecznie na sam dół góry, nie zabijając się po drodze, był dla niego rzeczą absolutnie niesamowitą.

I miał złe przeczucia, że ten cud już się więcej nie powtórzy…

- Izuru, no dalej, zjeżdżaj! – krzyczał Ichimaru, starając się dodać otuchy swojemu porucznikowi.

Kira westchnął głęboko, nabierając dużo powietrza w płuca i już chciał się odepchnąć od podłoża, gdy nagle jego umysł nawiedziła fala mało optymistycznych obrazków. Rangiku Matsumoto otrzymująca swoją kurtkę z powrotem w trzech oddzielnych kawałkach. Gin Ichimaru wybierający nowego porucznika. Renji Abarai stojący nad jego grobem ze spuszczoną głową…

- Ja nie mogę! – krzyknął nagle mężczyzna z taką siłą, że aż sam się przestraszył. – Ja się boję, ja nie chcę, ja, ja…

- Izuru, ale…

- Nie! Nie, nie, nienienienienie… - zaczął powtarzać w nieskończoność, krzywiąc się przy tym i zaciskając mocno oczy. Ta góra była za wysoka, powietrze zbyt mroźne, śnieg za śliski, czapka za duża, buty niewygodne, a w dodatku zostawił czajnik na gazie. Sanki są złe, złe, złe. Dobre jest siedzenie w domu, picie herbaty i sprawdzanie raportów. Cała reszta jest najzwyczajniej w świecie…

- Izuru, dobrze się czujesz?

Kira otworzył oczy, czując rękę na swoim ramieniu i uniósł szybko głowę. Gin stał tuż obok niego, lekko zziajany od wspinania się pod górę i przyglądał się jego twarzy zaniepokojony.

- Ja nie mogę, ja nie potrafię, ja nie dam rady, ja nie umiem… - zaczął wyrzucać z siebie na jednym wydechu porucznik i wyrzucałby pewnie nadal, gdyby kapitan nie uśmiechnął się nagle. – Co?

Gin uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Izuru, przesuń się trochę – powiedział i zanim zdezorientowany Kira zdołał zrozumieć co się dzieje, Ichimaru usiadł na sankach tuż za nim i sięgnął po trzymany przez niego sznurek. – Teraz czujesz się bezpieczniej?

Izuru nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek w życiu czuł się tak zażenowany. Rumieniąc się niczym dojrzała piwonia, kiwnął nieznacznie głową i nieśmiało oparł o swojego kapitana. Nieśmiałość jednak wyparowała w jednej sekundzie, zamieniając się w mocne wczepienie, gdy Gin bez żadnego ostrzeżenia odepchnął się mocno nogami i wprawił sanki w ruch.

Zjeżdżanie okazało się nie być aż tak straszne. Świeży jeszcze śnieg sprawiał, że sanki nie nabierały zbytniej prędkości, a raczej powoli sunęły w dół górki. Wiatr słabł stopniowo, owiewając lekko ich twarze i działając już raczej przyjemnie niż dotkliwie na ich policzki. Wszystko zdawało się być w porządku. Po kilku sekundach Kira odważył się nawet otworzyć oczy.

Było całkiem fajnie, ale Izuru i tak odetchnął z ulgą, gdy pochyłość zaczynała się kończyć i przechodzić w teren płaski. Mimo wszystko na końcu trasy sanki w jego mniemaniu zbytnio przyspieszyły. Cieszył się, że zaraz mają już zwolnić. Będzie mógł z nich bezpiecznie zsiąść i nigdy więcej nie oglądać.

Jednak, gdy tylko porucznik oddał się swoim marzeniom i zdążył lekko odprężyć, sankami nagle coś szarpnęło. Ciche „oj", które Kira usłyszał tuż przy uchu, również nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Sanki nagle przekręciły się o prawie sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, wywracając na prawą stronę i wyrzucając zdezorientowanych pasażerów prosto w wielką, śnieżną zaspę.

Izuru jęknął, czując jak śnieg wpada mu za kołnierz, a cała twarz szczypie, wyjęta z białego puchu. Z trudem przekręcił się na plecy, czego od razu pożałował. Znajdujący się pod jego ubraniem śnieg postanowił zmienić swoje położenie, wpadając jeszcze głębiej i wywołując nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

- Izuru, Izuru, żyjesz?

Kira otworzył oczy. Gin wcale nie wyglądał lepiej od niego. Jego srebrne włosy błyszczały teraz jeszcze bardziej od znajdującego się w nich śniegu, a czubek nosa był nawet dość mocno zaróżowiony. Kapitan jednak zdawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować. Zamiast tego skupił całą swoją uwagę na podwładnym.

- Izuru, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam – powtarzał, zdejmując rękawiczkę, wyciągając z mankietu kurtki suchy rękaw bluzy i wycierając nim szybko mokre policzki porucznika. –Te sanki są cholernie niebezpiecznie! Jaki normalny rodzic pozwala na nich jeździć swojemu dziecku? Och, Izuru, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam.

- Nic mi nie jest, kapitanie – odezwał się cicho Kira, czując jak coraz gorętszy rumieniec wypływa na jego policzki. – Naprawdę, to tylko śnieg…

- Tylko śnieg? Izuru, jesteś cały przemoczony! – krzyknął Ichimaru. – Jeszcze się przeze mnie przeziębisz. Natychmiast wracamy do domu! – zarządził, po czym pomógł mężczyźnie wstać i obejmując go w pasie zaczął prowadzić pod górę.

...

- Ma trzydzieści osiem stopni gorączki, kaszel, bóle gardła i lekki katar. Typowe przeziębienie. Postaraj się utrzymać go w łóżku, dopilnuj by brał leki i dobrze się odżywiał, a po tygodniu góra dwóch wszystkie objawy powinny ustąpić.

Izuru westchnął i kiwnął posłusznie głową.

- Dziękuję, kapitan Retsu.

- Co to w ogóle był za pomysł, by w taką pogodę wychodzić na dwór? – zapytała Unohana, pakując swoje rzeczy z powrotem do kuferka. – Aż się prosił, aby zachorować.

Kira ponownie kiwnął głową, tym razem na znak zgody i odprowadził panią kapitan do wyjścia. Gdy tylko kobieta zamknęła drzwi, porucznik westchnął i delikatnie popchnął lekko uchylone skrzydło pokoju obok.

Gin półleżał na łóżku z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i ustami wygiętymi w wręcz idealną podkówkę. Na całej kołdrze porozrzucane były chusteczki, a na stoliku obok stała woda, pudełko pastylek i butelka syropu, o których zapewne wspominała przed chwilą kapitan Retsu.

- Jak się pan czuje, kapitanie? – zapytał ostrożnie Izuru, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

- Źle – odparł bez ogródek mężczyzna i, o ile to możliwe, skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. – Poza tym nie powinieneś tu wchodzić, bo mogę cię zarazić.

- Zaryzykuję – odparł porucznik, uśmiechając się lekko i wsuwając ostrożnie na łóżko.

Ichimaru przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, po czym wyciągnął ramiona i przysunął do siebie podwładnego, obejmując go w pasie i układając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Kira westchnął cichutko i zaczął delikatnie przeczesywać palcami srebrne włosy kapitana. Przez dłuższy czas leżeli tak tylko z zamkniętymi oczami, ciesząc się otaczającą ich ciszą i ciepłem swoich ciał.

- Izuru… - wyszeptał po chwili Gin.

- Tak, kapitanie? – spytał porucznik, nie otwierając oczu.

- A jak wyzdrowieję to pójdziemy na łyżwy.


End file.
